1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic data and more particularly to data code creation on user devices.
2. Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or payment provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile payments are growing very quickly. Payments can be easily made through mobile apps created by individuals and companies, where a user can utilize the payment provider through the app to make a payment for a service or item offered through the app.
However, with more and more sellers trying to take advantage of sales through a user's mobile device, there are many who do not know or have difficulty creating the code necessary to allow a user to make purchases through the app. This often involves trying to manually create code or hiring someone to create the code for payment portion of the app. The former can be difficult and time consumer, and the latter can be costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to allow a user to quickly and easily create code to allow a payment through a mobile app.